new student
by dazzel23
Summary: a normal day at school apart from somone new turns up, new kid makes friends. after just the first lessons strage things appear in thw school and kumori and dante have to sort it out
1. Chapter 1

my first ever fan fic but got some help from friend

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
chapter 1 - someone new arrives

i woke up and it was monday. great. the holiday is over and i can tell today is going to be hot, i stared out of the sunlight that made its way through the gap of my curtains. But i don't need to worry because our teacher said we got a new student coming which to me is a good thing because the school really does need to get a bunch on new faces. I hope it's a girl, and a pretty one too, all the girls here arn't really anything special even though they try their best to pretty themselves up with shit loads of make up and things that i haven't even heard of in my life. I start getting dressed but my uniform was all over the house as none of my family seem to tell me where things are. Once dressed, i decide to have breakfast, nothing exciting. I popped two slices of toast in the toast and awaited for my food. I am suddenly really happy cos i keep thinking that this new student will be the most gorgeous person i have ever seen, if I'm lucky, i might get a chance with her. Heck if it was a guy i'd be getting excited over nothing and people would think i'm some sort of gay pervert or something, but the thought of a really pretty looking girl had boosted up the fact it made me want to get to school quickly. Could it really be the girl of my dreams, i thought to myself, i couldn't wait.

I finaly got finished getting ready and set off to school,grabbing the peices of toast since i didn't want to waste time but school was only half an hour away but it usually took me about an hour, this was because i always when to a friends house beforehand. Today was an ecception, as today i was so in thought about this new student i completly forgot to go to my friends house. I could imagine the frustration within my friend awaiting my arrival but surely because they know my anxiety they would forget and leave without me.

I get to school and everyone in my class seemed to be doing work, which made me worry. As much as i hated working, i thought i was late even though i left my house earlier than usual. I brush myself off of the crumbs of toast when i had power walked to the school before scanning the room for anyone i knew and only found a friend who was in most of my lessons.I go up to my friend that was happily sitting on a table reading some sort of pornography magazine and looked around the room for the new student.

"What is everyone doing?"

" We are all doing cover work as Miss isnt in today" he replied, flicking another page of the magazine. So much for coursework, i thought, he was practically not giving a shit and bringing in his own reading material for today. I began to think that this was a bad thing, without our teacher the new student might not come, or get the wrong room. Fuck... It seemed that no one else seemed to care that a new student would be coming, as no one was talking about it. Was i just going crazy? did Miss really say there was going to be a new student?... i thought to myself. I sat down at my desk, thumping my head on the table, closing my eyes and listening to the average noise of everybody talking really loudly, giggling and laughing, running around the cramped spaces. It was agony and i started to get a headache, i reached into my backpack, grabbing hold of a cold water bottle and quickly washed down a few mouthfuls of water.  
I felt revitalised and fresh and returned the bottle within the confinements of my bag and suddenly heard a small tap on the door which was a poor excuse for a knock on the door.

The handle slowly went down, and slowly opened, like as if the person on the otherside was really shy. No doubt this is the action of a shy and innocent little girl to walk in on the boys p.e room. Everyone had turned their faces to the door, praying to god it wasn't a teacher. Still with my head flat on the desk i listened to all the noises that was in the classroom, the door was fully open and silence had tooken over the room, people stopping in their tracks at the figure, my head was in the wrong position to try catching any sort of glimpse of the figure, i sighed heavily before hearing a really low quiet voice escape the mouth of the figure.

"is this the P.E. theory room?"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 - the first lesson

"is this the P.E theory room?" the voice asked.

It sounded like to me that it was a little year 7 looking for his brother which was in this lesson, shy and innocent to my ears.  
i decided to look up and see who it was, and i had never seen this guy before. He looked round the room and couldnt find the teacher so he just waited at the door until he arrived. When the teacher finally arrived, he walked in, followed by another man shortly after him. I put my hand up, and when Sir had caught glimpse of my pale flesh, he acknowledged that i had my hand up, he gave a quick nod within my direction and i finally spoke.

"Who is this guy?" I was so confused as i was waiting for this lovely girl who i was certain would be the new student and all that i see is this little shy kid that doesnt seem to know what he is bad thing was, the teacher gave a concerned look upon his face, i watched it drastically turn to anger and he spoke with one of those tones you have to endure when you do something wrong at home.  
"none of your buisness, stop asking questions and wait for further instruction!"

I just put my head down on the table again to try and get some sleep while i wait for something interesting. I couldn't really sleep so i was really just listening to everyones conversations. Students chattering about who they "Do" in the weekend and what they get up to. Nothing really interesting,I want something exciting to happen. Just as i thought it can't get any worse, the teachers billowing voice echoes the room to silence.

"listen up class, we have a new student today." He seemed happy, then again rumor had it our teacher was gay, but its just for a laugh, and to be honest with the happy stuff, so was i as i though that the girl had finaly arrived. So i lifted up my head to see nothing but that little kid still standing there doing nothing. sir continued his speech.  
"This here is Dante, he will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Dante, for now you shall sit next to Kumori while we think of somewhere else to put you." He gave one of those "welcome to hell" grins and patted the boys shoulder.

I was so shocked i couldn't move, i couldn't believe that the kid was joing the class instead of the of the girl that i was thinking about all my journey to school. i began to feel upset by it, it was so annoying that i had to have this kid even sit next to me.

"Kumori get your head off the desk and look at me!" Sir shouted, "You will be showing Dante how to do the things we are going to be doing today so you better pay attention. unlike usual." The last two words mentioned gave off so much sarcasm that the echo of his voice wanted me to get up from my chair and throw it at made me feel worse but i supose i had to get on with it. "Hey Kumori" Dante said. "Do you have a spare pen i can borrow for 10 minutes?" His little voice was tiny and quiet that i had to lean in a little closer to just about hear , i thought, when he first said my name, he smiled like as if i agreed to make him my best friend. I lent him the pen and watched what he was doing with it. He seemed to be drawing a man with a sword. his picture looked really good. I was amazed with it and found it funny how he drew in the same sort of style my friend draws. Shit, i thought,i need to check up on them, they'll be pissed with me and i'd hate to think what would happen next. When he gave me back my pen the class was ready to move out to the field. It seemed like me and Dante were the last to leave the room.

today we were playing football for P.E and i had no idea if Dante knew how to play, he just walked next to me with that small innocent smile upon his face like as if he was an alien touring the city of London. I took a ball to see what he could do, but all he did was kick it a few centermeters, and when he went to dribble the ball he just fell over, groaning from the few scrapes and cuts that he inflicted on himself on the ground. The bad thing was that he had the rest of the class laughing at him, pointing and holding their sides like as if Achmed the Dead Terrorist was being playing on the schools radio system. I picked him up from the mud and walked with him behind the school to just talk to him.

"Hey man, you need to be able to play football if you want to survive at this school. It may not be easy for you but i am willing to help on one condition." i explained, pointing a finger close to his nose.

Dante only said one word after then "What?" but after i told him the condition " You do not annoy me , if you do i will just leave you to die at this school ok?"

He nodded his head and we shook hands. After that we just went back to the lesson. But when we got to the lesson, all that was heard was a really loud scream in the distance. everyone turned round, eyes wide open and ran, leaving me and Dante just staring at and the thing on the other end of the school field. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – the first encounter**

The scream continued as a loud roar came from the unknown fiend that lied on the other side on the field. It was enormous. Everyone but a certain few people had already ran off the field in fear. I would have as well as I also was trembling in fear but I knew that I couldn't run off leaving Dante by himself. Dante seemed to just stand there as if he was analysing this monster that was in our school field. He haven't moved or spoken for around 10 minutes and then he slowly ran towards it. I began to think he was a mad man. I didn't understand what he was doing but it was my duty to bring him back.

He ran right up to the creature and got out his phone. This was a bit odd but he seemed to look like he was calling someone. I watched from a distance but I really wanted to know what he was up to. He started to talk to someone on his phone as the beast decided to attack him. This was where I ran and quickly pushed him out of the way before he got squished.

"Are you mad?" I shouted "you nearly got yourself killed! Now let's go!"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him away to a safe distance so I could find out what it was that he was doing. The only problem was he would just remain silent and watch the creature walk towards the main building of the school. This creature seemed to be looking for something but I couldn't picture what it would be. I looked and Dante and he seemed like he wasn't scared before, as if he did this sort of thing all the time. Now that really confused me.

"Kumori I need your help" Dante said quietly.

I'm now even more confused but I decided to find out what it was that he wanted so I could find out if he wanted something normal or if he was being stupid again. All he said was for me to follow him and he would explain when we got there. Then he ran out of the school gates. Confused as I was I decided that following this crazy guy was much better than being in a school where a gigantic monster was pacing around and attacking the building. Him being already out of the gates I had to run really fast just to catch up to him.

This run was long and troublesome it didn't look like he was going to stop. I was getting really tired and didn't know how much longer I could run for. Just as I thought that I was going to collapse, Dante seemed to stop outside this funny looking building with a statue outside of it. This statue had a sign on it that said no entry on it. Dante just kept looking at this statue as if something bad was going to happen. Dante entered this building and shouted for someone "MORIKURO" this was an odd name and I had never heard of someone with this name before. I wonder why he has come to this person.

Out of nowhere I hear a deep loud voice that screeched Dante's name. It was so load it nearly gave me a headache. This old man came out he looked so old and wricked it kind of looked like a fiend from a game I once played. Dante came up to me and told me to stay in this dark and eerie room while he went and had a chat with this man. He then went into another room leaving me in this room where anything could happen to me. I got really scared and paranoid that something bad was going to happen. I went into a corner so nothing could jump at me from behind and hoped Dante wasn't long. All of a sudden I heard a large smash coming from the room Dante wondered in. I got worried that something had happened to him so I got up and slowly walked to the room. I carefully pulled down the doorknob and had a peek inside. Dante was sitting in a chair next a pane of broken glass. The old man wasn't in sight.

"Where is that old guy?" I asked.

Dante replied "I haven't a clue I walked in and he just vanished into thin air. Then one of them monsters kind of smashed this window and walked away. There is more than one of them monsters now and I want to know what is happening before its too late."

Dante had picked up a sword that happened to be in this room and placed it in a guitar case and took it with him on his back. I assumed the guitar case was so no one knew that he had a sword on him. I wonder what he took it for. I guess I would have to wait and find out.

We went back to find that half the school has been knocked down by the fiend we encountered earlier. All that was standing still was the art building. I could see that everyone was hiding in the line of trees hoping that it wouldn't see them. I left Dante to look for my friend and hope she was ok. I looked through everyone. I couldn't see her. I began to think the worst and that she might have been eaten by the monstrous being. I began to cry. Dante then came up to me and said in a deep tone of voice that I didn't know he had "no time to sit here and cry its time." I looked up and he had an angry look on his face. He had pulled out the sword and was wielding it like he had been a master at sword fighting. This looked amazing. I stood up with tears still going down my face then stood next to him.

I didn't understand what he meant by "its time" but I wanted to know. He seemed to me that all this time he was hiding something about him. He told me to run up to the other side of the school and let him know if any other beasts started to appear. He then gripped the sword tighter and spoke to the beast "ok you, you have already caused misery among this school and that ends here." He ran up to the beast holding the sword above his head and just as he swung the sword, a large BANG was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – the truth is told**

The large bang was amazingly loud, as if an entire building had just fallen down. I looked and could not see that anything was around. I turned back to look at Dante and he seemed to be frozen. He would not move, and the sword was on the ground. The monster seemed to notice that he was in front of it and just walked away, like something was calling it. I thought to myself

"What the hell is going on around here?"

I really wanted to know. There was no monster at the school no more, so all the students came out of the trees, and looked around. The school was demolished. I would be happy about that but I was too scared of what would happen and just way too confused about what is happening. I wish someone would explain but it looks like I will have to wait. I ran up to Dante to see what was up with him. He told me that the world is coming to an end. It is a bit obvious if no one stops that monster that was at the school earlier, and according to Dante, there was another one. This means that there were two of them gigantic monsters roaming around our city.

"I have to go, but I must ask you to come with." He said calmly.

"IT'S IMPORTANT!!!" he shouted.

When I asked where we were going. He said that it is not far away, and that we needed to go somewhere that we were safe. I followed him asking questions all the way. Annoyingly he did not answer one of them. It got to the point where I have had enough of not knowing anything that is happening so I stopped walking. I told him that I would not move until he had told me what was going on and why he needed me around. But yet again, he would say anything about what was going on. All he said was "all we need to do is go to the building around the corner and I'll tell you everything you need to know.

I continued following him considering he said it was only around the corner. There was this house, in the middle of an ally way. "Is that where we are going? why this house? What is happening?" I just had so many questions going through my head but I did not want to ask any in case I would just annoy him by asking yet again.

We finally made it to the front doors of this house. I wanted to ask so many things. I really want to know what's happening. As we entered this house I started to get scared again. This was because it looked like a haunted house from a horror film or something. But god was I wrong. Inside it did not look like a haunted house; it looked like a party house. There was a jukebox and a snooker table. There was even a desk. My confusion just carried on growing. If it's such a nice place on the inside why make it look like crap on the outside. It's just so pointless. Dante hung up his jacket like this was his house. Later I found out this house was his was his office. I was like "wow." He sat down at his desk and told me to ask anything and that he was going to explain everything.

It took an hour for him to explain what I needed him to explain but it came out that he was a devil hunter and that his job is to save the world from these demons that were terrorising the planet, and this time it just happened to be the city of London that the demons chose to terrorise at the moment.

I did not know whether or not to believe him but this was where he called one of his friends to come round and back up his story. This woman came a few minutes later, she would not tell me her name but she said that everything Dante said was true and explained some of the stuff he has done in the past. It sounds to me that he has had quite some life. But still no matter how much I get told it would still be hard for me to believe it.

I decided to accept it although I still do not truly believe it. All of a sudden the woman went "we need to act quickly, something's happened and we need to get going. We do not have long so leave this boy here and lets go." She seemed angry, and started giving weird evil looks. I did not like this. I do not know what I have done to annoy her but it does not seem good. Dante and this woman left the so called 'office', and went somewhere I do not have a clue where they were going; but I decided that I would follow them to find out the truth about what is going on. Maybe then I may be able to find something that would make me believe what I was told back in that house I was taken to.

I must have followed them for around half an hour till that woman vanished (just like Dante said about Morikuro). She departed from Dante after what looked like them having an argument. Then all of a sudden Dante's form changed. I really could not believe what my eyes were seeing.


End file.
